icarlyfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
ICarly:Creddie vs Keddie vs Seddie
Arquivo:Carly Sam e Freddie na mesa de eleição.jpg Mais uma vez fãs do seriado iCarly dicutem sobre os casais Seddie (S'am + Fr'eddie) e Creddie (C'arly + F'reddie). "iSart Fan War" foi um episódio da gerra Seddie vs Creddie. E "iOMG", o episódio onde fãs estão na torcida Seddie, com o beijo entre Sam e Freddie. Arquivo:ICarly istart-.png Creddie Arquivo:Carly e Freddie no sofa.jpg *Repare que em alguns episódios Freddie fica dando em cima da Carly (veja a foto acima: Freddie cutucando Carly) *No episódio "S''e beijaram"'' Carly fica espantada ao descobrir que Freddie beijou Sam e não a contou. *Carly parece muito interessado na vida de Freddie amor e pede detalhes sobre seus encontros e beijos *No episódio "iSaved Your Life" ocorreu o 1° beijo dos dois, mas apenas pelo fato de Freddie ter salvado a vida de Carly. *Ocorreu um beijo em "iLike Jake", de Carly em Freddie no nariz (¬¬ no nariz!), no final do episódio. *Em "iDate a Bad Boy", Freddie fica com ciúmes ao saber que Carly está namorando um Bad Boy. *Dos travesseiros que estão sobre a cama de Carly, em um deles está escrito: “Church Pants” da Igreja, uma das falas do Freddie na primeira temporada. *Carly e Freddie lento dançaram juntos em iSpeed Date *No tema de abertura de iCarly, apenas as vozes de Carly e Freddie são ouvidas. Freddie conta 5, 4, 3, 2, e Carly canta a canção.thumb *Carly esteve brigada com Sam e Spencer antes, mas nunca com Freddie Seddie *-* Arquivo:The Kiss 1.0.jpg Segundo fontes, 75% dos fãs de iCarly são "Seddianos". O beijo do episódio "iKiss" demonstra que Sam gosta do "nerd idiota". Arquivo:Seddie Kiss Manip.jpg (Montagem Feita por Fãs) Ao surgir as primeiras promos e spoilers do episódio "iOMG", muitos fãns ficaram curiosos para saber se haverá uma solução para este romance. Arquivo:Qdb.jpg Segundo promo de'' "iOMG", Sam está afim de algum destes três personagens: Freddie, Gibby ou Brad. *Há indicios que Carly diga no final: OH MY GOD!, na hora que ela está espiando os dois. *Tem um olhar entre eles no Promo. E nessa hora toca uma música! *Em ''"iThink They Kissed", Carly pergunta a Sam se ela gostou do beijo de Freddie, ela não admite e olha para Freddie, que retribui o olhar. Ambos se mostrando envergonhados de admitir. *Sam salva Freddie dos fãs Seddies e Creddies no Webicon em "iStar a Fan War". iOMG: O melhor episódio Seddiano "iOMG" ''surpreendeu mais que o esperado. O episódio mas "''Seddiano" de todos, deixou os fãs em extase. Em "iOMG", Freddie descobre que Sam esta apaixonada, e isso o deixa encabulado. Depois disso Sam beija Freddie como os fãs disseram. O criador da série, Dan Schneider afirmou em seu twitter que haverá uma continuação de "iOMG" que vai continuar da parte que Sam beijou Freddie, O nome do episódio é "iDate Sam & Freddie"não se sabe a data, mas Miranda e Nathan já afirmaram no twitter que já receberam o script, então talvez a segunda parte estreiará em junho. Nota Provisória: Para quem não viu "iOMG" no dia 09/04 (sabádo), veja a programação e a hora do programa no http://www.nick.com/shows/tvschedule/ e assista no http://www.seeon.tv/view/10007/Nickelodeon. Em alguns computadores é obrigatorio o HotSport Shield ( http://hotspotshield.com/ ), do qual será necessário o download (o canal está em inglês e sem legenda pois a Nickelondeon é dos EUA). thumb|262px Brigas Há uma grande discussão sem motivos entre fãs de Seddie e Creddie, e que cada vez passa mais dos limites. Recentemente, páginas sobre Creddie e Seddie foram atacadas e destruidas por pura infantilidade. Pedimos que parem com essa discussão idiota...pois é muita infantilidade iOMG - 2° Parte do Promo. Dan, afirma ter uma 2ª parte do episódio "iOMG", pode sair em 28/05 (mas não é certeza). Por enquanto que as promos não chegam, aqui está o video de Sam e Freddie no episódio http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NNnoeCGZENI&feature=player_embedded *Enquanto esperamos a 2ª parte de "iOMG", vejam os bastidores de iParty With Victorious http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2RgrxZqXyNo No episódio iParty With Victorious será o episódio de festa (iCarly com Victorious). Quase ninguém lembra mais de namoro Crediano! Para a alegria (só se for dos credianos - felicidade de m****) pode haver um momento Creddie. Por enquanto vejam: Promo 1: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xf3gLBmZtNk&feature=player_embedded Promo 2: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5LAFK5YjQWU&feature=related Icarly - Episódios Seddie e Creddie Dan grande Diretor da serié fala sobre os episódio e a maioria Seddie!!!!! Veja: iparty wity victorious-''10/06'': 'Carly estar namorando um cara chamado Stephen (ele viaja para Los Angeles).Quando Freddie vai para casa da Carly eles encontram uma garota pela internet chamada Tori Vega (que namora o mesmo cara que a carly).Sam fala que o namorado da Carly estar traindo ela.Logo depois Carly viaja atrais dele.As duas começam a brigar enquanto Sam,Freddie,Spencer e Guibby começam a sair com o grupo de Victoria:Ándre,Robbie,Jade,Beck,Cat,Rex,Trina,Sikowitz e os outros,nisso Ándre é convidado por ''Kenan onde ocorrem festas,confusões e humor entre eles.Jade,Sikowitz,Rex,Beck e spencer passam o tempo todo em uma piscina,Sam e Rex promovem uma gerra de rep enquantos os outros se divertem.Carly e Tori fazem um plano para derrubar o Esteven.Veja o Promo: thumb|164px|Nathan Kress torce para Seddie?? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xf3gLBmZtNk http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9H6lPTBDu-A http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WulaYqG7yP0&feature=related http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jyEmCoXqRRo&feature=related '''iDate ''14/05 '' 'É a continuação de iOMG, Sam e Freddie se beijam (momento Seddie),Carly e Gibby vencem o lock - in escolar enquanto Spencer tem dores e tenta se recuperar da maquina feita por eles,logo apois alguns segredos de Dan Sam termina com Freddie! Há uma continuação'' onde Sam se arrepende de ter terminado com o Freddie,Carly tenta convecê-los a voltarem...ocorre um beijo seddie! nome do episódio:'''iam stupid 28/05.(Pode ter a continuação apois o episódio iparty with victorious).Erros de gravações:'ocorrido na 3 temporada o erro de gravações mostra todos os erros obtidos na formação dos episódio(pode estar saindo na 4ª ou na 5ª temporada).Esses episódios não tem dia marcado corretamente,logo não tem como saber se o episódio sai mesmo esses mêses!.Veja o elenco de icarly falndo sobre o episódio. thumb|| thumb|146px|seddie forever''Nessa entrevista Dan pede para eles falarem um pouco sobre o que vai acontecer... Vejam e assecem os sites: http://origin.www.icarly.com/ (americano) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=724hMg5fyPI&feature=related (vinheta da nick) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=48wVZbvmx_k&feature=related (vinheta da serié icarly) http://icarly.uol.com.br/ (site Brasilero) http://sharex.xpg.com.br/files/5687202959/iCarly.S04E09.iOMG._www.iCarlyDownloads.com_.avi.html (Baixe o episódio iOMG legendado ) Como podemos ver sem Creddie no momento! iDate - Sam e Freddie iDate é o episódio confirmado por Dan,será uma continuação de iOMG.E Dan ainda falou pelo twiter que não será o grande episódio iParty With Victorios,onde não terá cenas Creddie (por Carly estar namorando Esteven) e Seddie (Por não saber ainda como termina o episódio anterior iOMG).thumb|372px|right|iParty with victorios 'iDate-''compromisso de Sam e Freddie: Esse episódio retratara o fato do sentimento dos dois Sam e Freddie em relação ao beijo deles(o episódio deve estar por sair depois de iparty with victorios).No lock - in a brincadeira de Spencer em relação ao incedio no predio nesse episódio continua,fazendo com que de uma ideia para Guibby e Carly :trancando ele na caixa submetidos e varios outros experimentos,deixando de mais chances de ganhar a disputa no Lock - In. Sam e Freddie se separam,deixando Freddie confuso fazendo-o pensar que ela não amava ele.Ele balança a cabeça como se houvesse algo de errado com ela'thumb|left|186px|seddie - iDate!'.Deixando uma separação sem intedimento. Como todo relacionamento de series feitos por Dan ocorrem separamentos por Discurssões ou algo Pior,mais no final eles voltam mais apaixonados. Veja as demais série que ocorreram separações de Casais: *Drake e Josh - namoro de Mind e Josh: 'No começo da série Josh (Freddie)e Mind (Sam) não tinham nada haver um com o outro ''caso de Sam e Freddie,mais no meio da serie os dois começam a namorar,Drake não gostava da Mind que foi um o caso do separamento deles na 2ª temporada,mais no mesmo episódio os dois voltam... logo na 3ª temporada: Mind e Josh fazem dupla na feira de ciências escolar,Josh desconfia dela tentar dar um bote para vencelo na Feira e ele cancela a dupla e faz a Feira só!.Josh vence a feira e fala sobre o que pensou da thumb|left|180px|seddie!! Mind,ela se separa dele deixando um clima de solidão!... Eles voltam a namorar no final da série,quando Mind vai trabalhar no cinema com Josh onde ela fala que ainda gosta dele apesar de tudo. *Victorio - Beck e Jade: Na 1ª Temporada Jade (Sam) e Beck (freddie) já namoravam antes da Tori (Carly) aparecer.mais no 3º episódio Beck anda com uma garato famosa,Jade fica com ciúmes e tem uma briga onde chama Tori para participar.Ela termina com ele e pede ajuda a Tori para voltar '' é o que pode ocorrer no episódio iDate''.Tori se torna um cupido e planeja a Jade dar presentes e ser boazinha com ele.O plano não dar certo,mais Jade volta a namorar com o Beck onde ocorre um beijo bem demorado... left|thumb|330px|seddie! *Zoey 101 - Zoey e chase: No ínicio ela era meio tímida com ele.ocorreu um beijo na 1ª temporada. Essa série foi a única feita pelo Dan que não ocorreu o namoro na 1ª,2ª e 3ª Temporada entre eles mais ocorreram quedas,Na 4ª Temporada Chase é transferido para outra escola.Zoey conversa com ele pela webcan e ele fala sobre seu amor por ela e eles decidem namorar pela internet mais o encontro não da certo exatamenete.Chase só fica 1 semestre completo.Enquanto isso no quarto de Longan e Micael obtem um novo amigo de quarto James.Zoey namora com James.Ela acaba termina seu namoro com James.Chase volta para PCA onde encontra com Zoey e beija ela.! Dan Scheinder falou para uma pessoa do twiter que Sam e Freddie podem até namorar depois desse episódio,agora é esperar o iDate - Sam e Freddie. thumb|left|308px thumb|left|400px|continua... iDate Sam e Freddie pode estar saindo em Maio ou Junho desse ano.A nickelondeon estar trocando os dias dos episódios...thumb|340px|left|ultima parte de iOMG Creddie!! '''Creddie: Alguns fãns americanos acreditam que o grande sentimente Creddie pode voltar. Diante o episódio 'isaved your life' Freddie termina com a Carly por não saber se ela amava ter salvo a vida dele ''ou ''por ter amor verdadeiro por ele. ''thumb|282px|CreddieCarly em ''iOMG, é surprendida por Sam beijar Freddie (É como sua melhor amiga poder namorar seu amigo ou ex- namorado). Carly ainda pode gostar de Freddie do mesmo geito que Sam. Freddie sempre disse que gostava da Carly e nunca disse que amava a Sam até agora.thumb|left|350px|Creddie Dan ainda não afirmou esse suposto namoro, mais do geito que a Carly ficou em iOMG.Podemos observar que ela se expantou, como no episódio “iThink They Kissed“ ela se tralmatesou ao saber do beijo que Sam e Freddie não contaram a ela. Mais o sentimento Creddie pode ser tornar amizade... thumb|left|276px|creddiethumb|266px|Creddie Categoria:Relação Categoria:Relação amorosa Categoria:Relação Categoria:Relação de Amizade Categoria:Creddie x Seddie Categoria:Seddie,creddie. Categoria:Importantes para iCarly.com Categoria:Importantes Categoria:Seddie Categoria:Seddie♥ Categoria:SeddieFacts♥ Categoria:SeddieFacts.♥ Categoria:Creddie Categoria:Creddie 4ever Categoria:Carly Categoria:Freddie Categoria:Sam